Serpent Kisses In The Dark
by SevLoverKat
Summary: Harry writes a book about his life since his parents died. When the dementors come, and Harry saves his cousin, Harry leaves the Dursleys to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. After the trial, He decides he won't let anyone control his life anymore. H/D/?/?/?/?, RW/HG, GiW/DT, NL/LL. Bashing is Dumbledore only for now. Suggestions for bashing is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Serpent Kisses In the Dark**_

_**~By: SevLoverKat**_

_**~Beta: None Yet**_

* * *

_**Warnings: Harry/Multi, Dumbles bashing, and Molly bashing!**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Hermione/Ron**_

_**Ginny/Dean**_

_**Neville/Luna**_

_**Harry/Draco**_

_**Harry/Multi**_

* * *

_**A Quick Vote On Your Part: Who do you want to be with Harry?**_

_**Sev: ?**_

_**Blaise: ?**_

_**Lucius: ?**_

_**Theo: ?**_

_**Tom R. Jr.: ?**_

_**OMC: ?**_

* * *

_**A/N: I got this title from the picture I'm using for this story. I looked up "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy yaoi" on Google. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: (FOR THE WHOLE STORY) I don't own HP. I don't make money writing this. It's just my own wishes put into a story.  
Oh, my mom says I have the mentality of an 8-year-old, so if there is something that doesn't make sence let me know and I'll try to  
fix it. Don't be mean though!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Harry's True Side**_

_**Harry opened the little booklet, and grabbed a quill and ink. He thought about the story he was going to write, and wondered if anyone would believe what he wrote. Heck, he wouldn't blame them if they didn't. It was kind of far-fetched. Harry smirked as he dipped his quill in the ink and started to write:**_

_I was just fifteen months old when my parents were murdered, and I went to live with my mum's sister. Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ordered Hagrid to take me from the ruins and bring me to my muggle relative's house. Professor McGonnagal, the Tranfiguration teacher, had scoped out the house, and told Dumbledore (Full name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) that the Dursleys were the worst sort of muggles. Dumbledore didn't listen, and instead said that I was better off not knowing about the wizarding world until I was eleven. Dumbledore then left me on the cold doorstep to number 4 Privet Drive, with only a letter, and didn't even knock or ring the doorbell. I was on the doorstep until my Aunt Petunia found me the next morning._

_Now, the thing about my relatives is that they are very "normal". The only things they worry about are: money, promotions, whether their house is cleaner than the neighbor's, gossip, presents, and bullying the neighborhood kids. The first two were my Uncle Vernon's worries; the next two were my Aunt Petunia's; and my cousin Dudley only cared about presents and bullying kids smaller than him. When Aunt Petunia found me that cold morning, she screamed and took me inside before the neighbors could see me. I was given the cupboard under the stairs for a bedroom when I turned two, and that's where I lived until I was eleven. The cupboard was small, only fitting a small cot and just enough room for me to move around (when I was younger, not that much room when I hit seven). I started cooking and cleaning for the Dursleys when I was four. If I burnt food, or missed a spot while cleaning, or Dudley tripped me while I was serving food, I was forced into the broom cupboard under the stairs without food for a day or two at first. As I got older, I was forced to go without food for longer periods of time. Most of the time, I had a severe beating on top of being starved._

_On Dudley's eleventh birthday, a few months before my own, the blond pig as I call him got upset that he recieved one present less than last year. So, Aunt Petunia promised to get Dudley two new presents while they were out. Mrs. Figg, a squib that lived across the street, had broken her leg and couldn't take care of me so I could go to the zoo with the Dursleys. I made the glass of the python exhibit disappear when Dudley pushed me to the ground, and he fell into the exhibit while the python slid out. That was so funny, but I got punnished for it even though I didn't know how I did it. You see, I was always told that magic didn't exist and that I was a freak like my drunken parents. For as long as I can remember, the Dursleys have told me that my dad was drunk behind the wheel of a car and that the scar on my forehead was the only thing that happened to me in the car crash._

_Anyway, letters started pouring into the house and the Dursleys kept burning them. I didn't see what the fuss was about, except that they were addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Uncle Vernon, thinking that "they" were watching the house, put me in Dudley's second bedroom. But, the next batch of letters were addressed to that room. Uncle Vernon had us move from hotel to hotel to escape the letters, but finally Hagrid showed up at the hut on the rock in the middle of the ocean. Hagrid gave me my first Hogwarts letter, and that's when I learned the truth about me and how my parents really died. Hagrid took me shopping, and bought Hedwig for my birthday. Hagrid took me to King's Cross Station, but left without telling me how to get onto the platform. I overheard Mrs. Weasley say rather loudly where the platform to 9 3/4 was. On the train, I met and befriended one Ronald Weasley, sixth child and youngest son of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When the sorting began in Hogwarts' Great Hall, Ron told me 'There's not a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin'. So, when it was my turn to be sorted, I chose not to go to Slytherin against the Sorting Hat's wishes._

**_Harry sighed, writing more about the taunts between himself and Draco Malfoy. He also added quite a bit about Severus Snape's hostile temper and the Headmaster's manipulations. Harry then finished with..._**

_In my first through fourth years at Hogwarts, I went through many hardships. First year had the mountain troll, Fluffy the three-headed dog, and a Voldemort-possessed teacher; Second year had a baskilisk, Ginny Weasley almost dying, and Tom Riddle -AKA Voldemort- almost returning; Third year was pretty normal with only Peter Petigrew escaping; and Fourth year was when the Tri-Wizard Tournament happened and Cedric got killed. This summer, I have been sitting in my room at Number four Privet Drive all day long, except to use the restroom or shower._

**_When Harry was done writing, he had filled the entire booklet with his story. The now fifteen-year-old boy wrote a letter to the bookstore in Diagon Alley saying that he had written a book about his life, and that he would like to know if they would be willing to sell copies of it. Then he heard thunderous footsteps coming towards his room._**

* * *

**_I hope you like this chapter. I will hopefully be putting up more chapters if you like it so much._**

**_SevLoverKat_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Serpent Kisses In the Dark**_

_**~By: SevLoverKat**_

_**~Beta: None Yet**_

* * *

_**Warnings: Harry/Multi, Dumbles bashing, and Molly bashing!**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Hermione/Ron**_

_**Ginny/Dean**_

_**Neville/Luna**_

_**Harry/Draco**_

_**Harry/Multi**_

* * *

_**A Quick Vote On Your Part: Who do you want to be with Harry?**_

_**Sev: 1**_

_**Blaise: 2**_

_**Lucius: 1**_

_**Theo: 2**_

_**Tom R. Jr.: 2**_

_**OMC: 0**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! How is everyone today?**_

_**Disclaimer: (FOR THE WHOLE STORY) I don't own HP. I don't make money writing this. It's just my own wishes put into a story.  
Oh, my mom says I have the mentality of an 8-year-old, so if there is something that doesn't make sense let me know and I'll try to  
fix it. Don't be mean though!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Leaving the Dursleys**_

**_The footsteps halted outside the bedroom. Harry hid the booklet, and the door opened to reveal Vernon. Vernon sneered at Harry. "Boy! You have five minutes to get downstairs and make supper. Got that? Mess it up, and you won't have food for two weeks." Then he slammed the door._**

**_Harry rubbed his face, and sighed. It was a hot August day, and Harry didn't want to be outside doing chores on an empty stomach the next day. Harry jumped up and ran downstairs. In the kitchen, he whipped up a huge bowl of beef and vegetable stew. Then he made a large variety of finger sandwiches. Dudley was on a diet again, so everything was low salt and had lots of vitamins. He rushed the stew and sandwiches to the table, where Dudley hit him with his walking stick. Thankfully, Harry already had the food on the table._**

**_"Make some more coffee, boy," said Vernon._**

**_Harry ran to the kitchen to make the coffee, just the way Vernon liked it. For Petunia, he made some rasberry tea. When the coffee pot, and the tea pot, was done, Harry filled a coffee mug for Vernon and a teacup for Petunia. He took them over, and then got a cup of orange juice for Dudley. He didn't get beaten that night, and he actually didn't have to do chores the next day! To say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement._**

**_..._**

**_The next afternoon, Harry was sitting on a swing at the neighborhood park. The heat had hit a record high, so he was sweating slightly just sitting there. He watched a kid and his mother leave the park, and became sad. Then he heard laughing and looked up to see Dudley and his gang of bullies. "Hey, Big D! Beat up another ten-year-old?" (1)_**

**_"This one deserved it," (1) said Dudley. The blond boy and his friends stood in a semi-circle in front of Harry. "I hear you still have nightmares. Who's Cedric? Do you fancy him? Is he a poof too?"_**

**_Harry stood up, pointing his wand at Dudley. "Don't talk about something you don't know anything about." The other boys laughed at Harry pulling out a 'stick', but Dudley paled. The sky darkened, and Dudley's friends left. Harry grabbed Dudley's arm, and pulled him back towards their house but the Dementors showed up before they could get there. Of course, Harry had to use the patronus charm to fight them off, and they finally made it back home._**

**_Vernon and Petunia checked Dudley over. Vernon asked, "Who did this?" Dudley, of course, blamed Harry, and Vernon turned on him. "Are you happy? You made him go crazy!"_**

**_"Look, I don't expect you to believe me, but I saved your damn son's life! If it weren't for me, the Dementors would have gotten both of us." Harry ran his fingers through his hair._**

**_Petunia gasped. "Dementors? Here?" Vernon looked confused, so she explained, "They are foul creatures that guard the wizarding prison. They suck out your soul, making you practically an empty shell. Lily told me."_**

**_Harry nodded. "Chocolate is the only thing that helps you get over the effects of being near one." He slipped into the kitchen, and grabbed a bar of chocolate, before handing it to Dudley. Then he started to run to his room, when a letter arrived for him._**

**_The letter opened, and said:_**

**_Mr. Potter,_**

**_We have been informed that earlier this evening, you cast the patronus charm in the pressense of a muggle. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aurors will be at your house shortly to snap your wand._**

**_Hoping you are well,_**

**_Mathilda Bagshot_**

**_Harry glared at the letter as it tore itself up. Then he ran to his room to pack his things. He let Hedwig out of her cage. "Wait for me at Hogwarts, girl. Fly carefully." He watched her fly out of his open window after nipping his finger. Harry grabbed his trunk, broom, and Hedwig's cage and went back downstairs._**

**_"Harry, there's another letter for you," said Petunia, walking out of the living room. She handed the letter to the fifteen-year-old boy._**

**_"Thanks, aunt Petunia." Harry actually smiled at her. He opened the letter._**

**_Harry,_**

**_Don't leave the house. Dumbledore is going to try to keep you from being expelled. Your court date is in three days: the 12th. Just stay inside your house. Some of the Order will come get you tomorrow. I'll explain more when you get here._**

**_Arthur Weasley_**

**_Harry looked up at Petunia. "Thanks for actually listening to me about the Dementors. I'll just leave, and you three can get on with your lives." He smiled slightly. "Have fun. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron if you need anything. Just use this if you want to tell me something, or write me a letter, or send something to me." He pulled out a small paper bird from his pocket. "This will be able to carry any weight without tearing, and it can fly any distance. I put the charms on it when I was in school, so no need to worry. Oh, don't tell anyone where I've gone, okay?" He waited until she nodded. Then he left the house with all of his things._**

**_Harry made it to the Leaky Cauldron that night, and asked that no one know where he was. Going up to his room (number 11), he put all of his things down and fell into bed instantly asleep. When the twelth arrived, Harry met Arthur Weasley in the Ministry building. "Hey, Mr. Weasley."_**

**_Arthur frowned at him. "Don't Mr. Weasley me, Harry. Where have you been? We were worried. Sirius has been frantic, and Molly has been screetching." Arthur sighed._**

**_"Sorry, Mr. Weasley. I just couldn't wait around. I wanted to get away, and start making my own choices. I can't have people making my decisions for me. Like, Mrs. Weasley is trying to set me up with Ginny after Ginny graduates from Hogwarts. They never asked me about how I would feel. Ginny's like a sister to me, Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore keeps telling me that I will have to defeat Voldemort, but he won't teach me how to battle. He says that I'm not ready, but I can't decide for myself. Ron wants me to play all the time, while Hermione wants me to study all the time. Maybe I can explain to those two how to balance things. But I can't have people telling me what to do all the time. I'm my own person."_**

**_Arthur smiled. "That's good, Harry. Don't let anyone tell you different. Come on, we have three minutes until the trial starts." The two made it to the room where the trial was to be held, and Arthur told Harry to sit in the only chair in the center of the room._**

**_Minister Fudge cleared his throat, and said, "We are here because young Mr. Potter used the patronus charm outside of school in front of a muggle. What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"_**

**_Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "I was only using magic because Dementors appeared, and tried to suck the soul out of myself and my cousin." Gasps were heard, and Harry continued, "Dudley, my cousin, could tell you that while he couldn't see them he felt the affects. I got him home safely, and gave him some chocolate."_**

**_A woman in pink cleared her throat. "Hm Hm. How did you know that Chocolate helps with Dementor attacks?" The others looked at Harry._**

**_"In my third year of Hogwarts, Dementors got on the train searching for Sirius Black. My Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at the time, Remus Lupin, gave me chocolate after he chased the dementor away. That year, I learned how to cast the patronus."_**

* * *

**_I hope you like this chapter._**

**_(1) These two phrases are directly from the Order of the Phoenix movie. In the movie Dudley's a brunet, but in the books he's a blond. I'm sticking with the book on his hair color._**

**_Thanks to these people, the ones that reviewed:_**

**_Lizzy's last night: Yea, thanks._**

**_LostDemonHeart: Yea, sorry if I made you cry..._**

**_slytherinsexygoddess012: Thanks. I didn't know how it would turn out. You don't want Sev in the group? No one wants an OMC? Wow._**

**_Lunalab: That's very true! Lol._**

**_kutiepie1: If you read the Harry Potter books, J.K. refers to Vernon's steps as "Thundering". I can't remember exactly where in the books it is though. Thanks for your review. You're my first reviewer!_**

**_~SevLoverKat_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Serpent Kisses In the Dark**_

_**~By: SevLoverKat**_

_**~Beta: None Yet**_

* * *

_**Warnings: Harry/Multi, Dumbles bashing, and Molly bashing!**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Hermione/Ron**_

_**Ginny/Dean**_

_**Neville/Luna**_

_**Harry/Draco**_

_**Harry/Multi**_

* * *

_**A Quick Vote On Your Part: Who do you want to be with Harry?**_

_**Sev: 6**_

_**Blaise: 3**_

_**Lucius: 5**_

_**Theo: 3**_

_**Tom R. Jr.: 4**_

_**OMC: 1 possible**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! How is everyone today?**_

_**Disclaimer: (FOR THE WHOLE STORY) I don't own HP. I don't make money writing this. It's just my own wishes put into a story.  
Oh, my mom says I have the mentality of an 8-year-old, so if there is something that doesn't make sense let me know and I'll try to  
fix it. Don't be mean though!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Trial Continues and a Trip to Diagon Alley**_

**_The witches and the wizards of the Wizagamot stared at Harry is shock. Madam Bones took a deep breath. "You could produce a patronus at the age of thirteen?"_**

**_"Yes, ma'am." Harry looked at her as he spoke. "I can produce a corpreal patronus."_**

**_The woman in pink leaned forward. "We need to get back to the matter of this case. Mr. Potter, did anyone witness the event?"_**

**_"Ms. Figg saw it happen. She told me to keep my wand out in case they came back." Harry tried not to stare at her outrageously hideous robes. "But, she's so far up Dumbledore's butt, they almost share the same brain." He managed to keep a straight face, but saw some of the adults giggle or chuckle._**

**_Minister Fudge looked down at Harry with glee in his eyes. "Those who think that he should be cleared of all charges?" The majority of the Wizagamot raised their hands. "All opposed?" Umbridge raised her hand. "Cleared off all charges." He stepped down, and walked over to Harry. "A word, Mr. Potter?"_**

**_"Sure, Minister." Harry followed the minister to a private room full of privacy wards. "What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked._**

**_"Well, as you might be aware, Mr. Potter," said Fudge. "Dumbledore and I are not on the best of terms. He tries to tell me how to do my job, and tells me that I should muddle your name at every turn. He even pushed Umbridge on me. Figuratively speaking, of course." He blushed._**

**_"Of course." Harry nodded. "So, you want me to be your poster boy?"_**

**_"Well, not really, but I'd like it if you would be my right-hand man. You and I could abolish all restrictions on magical creatures. Dumbledore and Umbridge started those. I'd even tell the wizarding world that your godfather is innocent, if that helps you decide." Fudge looked nervous._**

**_"Ok," Harry said. "I'll do it." They shook hands, and parted ways._**

**_..._**

**_A few days later, Harry walked through the entrance to Diagon Alley. First he went to Gringotts to make a withdrawal. As soon as he stepped in, Harry was surrounded by Goblins. He looked at one of the goblins. "Griphook, what's going on?"_**

**_Griphook looked up at the black-haired teen. "Mr. Potter, we are here to tell you that one Albus Dumbledore is in your trust vault. Do you want us to detain him?"_**

**_Harry's green eyes flashed. "Yes, please." His voice shook with surpressed anger. The goblins led him to his vault, and surrounded Dumbledore. "Dumbledore! What do you think you're doing?"_**

* * *

**_I hope you like this chapter. Sorry It's short. My heart wasn't in it at the end, so I decided to end it there so that I didn't ruin the chapter._**

**_Thanks to these people, the ones that reviewed:_**

**_LostDemonHeart: Thanks. I'll continue to write this until my muse leaves._**

**_kanon95: thank you for your choices._**

**_sapphyredragon-rn: Great! Thank you!_**

**_Rori Potter: Thanks for your review!_**

**_felizia-madelein: Your choices were taken into consideration. Gracias!_**

**_Renae Shnucumbs: Nice play on words for your pen name. Thanks for the glorious idea! And your choices too. I hope you like how Harry turns out!_**

**_emerald.05: Thankies! :3_**

**_makovaso: Ok._**

**_thrnbrooke: I will._**

**_Lw117149: Here you are!_**

**_~SevLoverKat_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Serpent Kisses In the Dark**_

_**~By: SevLoverKat**_

_**~Beta: None Yet**_

* * *

_**Warnings: Harry/Multi, Dumbles bashing, and Molly bashing!**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Hermione/Ron**_

_**Ginny/Dean**_

_**Neville/Luna**_

_**Harry/Draco**_

_**Harry/Multi**_

* * *

_**The vote results:**_

_**All of them!**_

_**(that means: Sev, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Luc, Tom, and my OMC- maybe)**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter 4!**_

_**Disclaimer: (FOR THE WHOLE STORY) I don't own HP. I don't make money writing this. It's just my own wishes put into a story.  
Oh, my mom says I have the mentality of an 8-year-old, so if there is something that doesn't make sense let me know and I'll try to  
fix it. Don't be mean though!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: How Harry treats Dumbledore**_

**_The white-haired wizard turned around at the sound of Harry's voice. "Ah, Harry, my boy! I thought you were at the Dursleys or at Headquarters." Dumbledore looked at Harry with a disapproving gleam in his eyes. "So, how did the trial go? Did they go easy on you? I did try to get them to, and hopefully they let you continue your education. I would have been there to support you, but I had an important meeting. I'm sorry, my boy."_**

**_Harry looked up at the headmaster. "Actually, sir, I find that I need to make my own decisions. I left the Dursleys so that they could forget that I was forced upon them. Also, the trial went well, as you can see. I was cleared of all charges. I believe that Fudge is now on my side." Harry smirked at Dumbledore. "I will be coming back to school, but I want you to stop choosing my life for me. You didn't have a meeting, you wanted to steal more money from me." Before Dumbledore could start his excuses, Harry spoke again, "However, I will give you one chance to return all of the money and artifacts that you stole from me. If you don't do this in a timely fashion, I will charge a large interest and you will be tried. Now, if you have any money that you are trying to take out of my vault, you will hand it over now."_**

**_Dumbledore sighed. "Here, my boy." He handed over ten galleons to Harry. "This is all I was taking to help the Order."_**

**_Harry took the galleons from the Headmaster. He knew that the Headmaster was most likely lying, but he had no proof. So, he just nodded, and dismissed Dumbledore. Turning to the goblin next to him, he said, "Griphook, no one is to remove anything from my vault but me unless I personally come to you and tell you otherwise."_**

**_Griphook nodded. "Yes, Mr. Potter. What about your other vaults?"_**

**_"What other vaults?" Harry asked. "I only know of the one." He noticed Dumbledore leaving, and frowned. "Griphook, just who was my magical guardian?"_**

**_Griphook had noticed Dumbledore's departure too, and said, "Albus Dumbledore. He said that it was your parents' decision to make him your magical guardian. Their wills have been sealed since their deaths, and we haven't been able to open them to see if he was telling the truth. Only you could give us permission to open the wills. When you came here when you were eleven, and didn't say anything, we thought you didn't want to hear them."_**

**_"I didn't even know they had made wills. Dumbledore told me they didn't have time." Harry glared at the floor. When he looked at Griphook, his expression was back to normal. "I'd like to hear them please. Whenever you have the time."_**

**_"Well, Mr. Potter, you can hear them now and we can have a public reading tomorrow. Would that be agreeable?" Griphook asked._**

**_Harry nodded. "Thanks."_**

**_..._**

**_An hour later, head still reeling from hearing his parents' wills, Harry was in his room at the Leaky Cauldron when an owl brought a letter to him. Taking the letter, Harry gave the owl a treat. The owl flew off, and Harry opened the letter cautiously._**

**_Mr. Potter,_**

**_I was pleasantly surprised when I received your letter. There are many books out there about your life, all of which I am now wondering if they are false, but I would be honored to publish your handwritten book. If you would sign the inside cover of the original book, and bring it over to Flourish and Blotts, I will have the copies out as soon as possible. Thank you, Mr. Potter, for this opportunity._**

**_See you soon,_**

**_Tiberius Flourish_**

**_Grandson of the original Mr. Flourish_**

* * *

**_Sorry this is really short, but I thought you had been waiting long enough. I hope you like it..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Serpent Kisses In the Dark

~By: SevLoverKat

~Beta: None Yet (Do you want to be my Beta?)

* * *

Warnings: Harry/Multi, Dumbles bashing!

Molly is just misdirected... or is she?

Pairings:

Hermione/Ron

Ginny/Dean

Neville/Luna

Harry/Draco

Harry/Multi

* * *

The vote results:

All of them!

(that means: Sev, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Luc, Tom, and my OMC- maybe)

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: The True Book of Harry Potter's Life

Harry gathered up the book he wrote, and walked to the bookstore. He frowned as he saw all of the people standing in and outside of the bookstore. He brushed past most of them, and made his way over to the counter. He saw a man standing behind the counter, and asked, "Where can I find Mr. Tiberius Flourish?"

"Mr. Potter! Oh, right this way sir!" The young man led the way to an office in the back of the store. He knocked on the door, and entered the room when commanded to come in. "Mr. Flourish, Mr. Potter is here to see you. He's got the book with him."

"Very well. Thank you, Dillan. Come, Mr. Potter, let's talk about your book. May I be the first to read it?" The store's owner asked. Tiberius Flourish was a very honest man, and he trusted young Harry to write the truth about his life.

"Yes sir," Harry replied. He signed the inside cover of the book, added a bit of his magical signature to his signature, and handed it over. He watched as the older man read intensely. Biting his lip, he waited to see what the man's reaction was.

Tiberius scowled at the parts about the abuse, and the parts where the people he thought mentor and friends turned against him. Then he closed the book when he was done. He sighed, and looked up at Harry. "Mr. Potter, my sincerest apologies for not knowing about this and not doing anything to help. I'll make it up to you by getting the copies of the book done and getting them assembled today."

"Um, ok?" Harry asked, "Can I help? How many copies do we need to have on hand?"

The store owner's eyes widened comically. "You really want to help? We need at least 500 copies, to make sure that we have enough. If we don't, because frankly you're famous, then we make more copies. The spell is: effingo. It literally means copy. Now, we don't really have to say it 250 times each... We can just focus on having 250 copies of the book while we say the spell. Let's say it together without our wands first. It's pronounced, 'ef-fing-oh' Ready?"

Harry nodded, "Effingo," he said, along with Tiberius. They pulled out their wands, held them over the small book, visualized 250 exact copies of the book, and said the spell together. Harry looked around when they were done, and saw 500 books stacked neatly around the room. "We did it!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we did. Thanks for your help. Now, what would you like the title to be?" Tiberius asked.

"What really happened in my life. I want everyone to know that I'm not the person they think I am," Harry said, looking at the floor.

"I understand, son. I understand." Mr. Flourish put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He waved his wand, and on all of the books -even Harry's handwritten book- there appeared:

**_'What Really Happened In My Life_**

**_An Autobiography by:_**

**_Harry James_ Potter'**

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Tiberius. Now, let's get these books out there." They floated the stacks of books out to the main area of the store, and up to the counter. "Come on, Mr. Potter. Let's sell these books."

"You can call me Harry, Tiberius. And... What?! Now? I mean..." Harry was shocked. He was going to sell the books they just copied? Oh, how did he always get into these messes? He followed Tiberius behind the counter, and they both sat down in nice chairs.

Tiberius called out to the customers in the store, "Everybody, today Mr. Potter has come to me to see if I would publish his book. If you want to read the real story of his life, and not the made up stuff that others have written, then come on over and buy a copy. I warn you though: No one under the age of thirteen should read this. It's too gruesome for those with weak stomachs." People started lining up at the counter, and Tiberius said, "You can get a copy of the book for 16 galleons. There's only 500 copies at the moment."

One woman asked, "Mr. Potter, do you have any proof that those other books are full of lies?"

Harry smiled gently at the woman. "Madam, I lived my life. I think I aught to know what happened in my life. The people that wrote those other books either made me sound like a raving lunatic, or like a prince. For example: 'The Wonders of Harry Potter's Life' by: Regina Marquis says, 'We don't know what Mr. Potter's life is like, but he must be living the life of a well-loved prince. The Potters are one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world. One wonders what a young orphan is doing with all that money.' Martin Greyson wrote in his novel 'Harry Potter: New Dark Lord', 'Many wonder whether the deaths of Lily and James Potter had a negative effect on young Harry's life. Could losing one's parents at just fifteen months of age truly turn a child dark? Let's see: Mr. Potter has been hiding from the wizarding world since that fateful night. What has he done in that time-frame? Is he really the nice young boy that everyone hopes he is? Or is he going to be another 'You-Know-Who'?' " Harry sighed sadly. "I don't know how they got those ideas, but here's the truth: I didn't live like a prince, I wasn't loved by my relatives, my friends turned their backs on me, and my headmaster has been stealing from me."

Tiberius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's ok. If they want to know the truth, they can buy your book and read about it themselves."

* * *

This chapter just did not want to be written! I'm sorry if it's shorter than they other chapters, I'll try to do better. Sorry it took so long! Tell me what you think...

SevLoverKat


End file.
